A Love They Never Knew
by grumpifaerie
Summary: A story of two people who's life just seem to go wrong and how they find each other and make a life of there own
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own the plot of the story however I wish I owned Draco at Least drool, drool lol..umm well yes anyway this is my first fan fiction that I finished the first chapter to lol..so please review and tell me what you think(  
  
Hermione Granger stood there looking below her at the dark waters of Hogwarts. She stood alone crying to noone wondering if this was the way it was supposed to end. She began to think of all the good times she had before her mother and father passed away during the Christmas Holidays of her sixth year. She remembered the moment like it was yesterday...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione stepped off the Hogwarts Express and made her way to her parents but noticed that they weren't moving as she moved closer she saw that they were dead. They were sitting in the car her father in the driver's side and her mother in the passenger they both looked so happy. She began to scream not knowing what else to do she fell to her knees screaming and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was Draco Malfoy running towards her to see is what happened.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione walked closer to the end of the rock and peered down, then looked to the sky only seeing swirls of black and gray clouds. She backed away from the ledge only to run full force towards she came closer and closer to the edge when someone for her side made a running leap towards and knocked her out of the way she landed hard on the ground with eyes closed afraid to open them and see her savior she knew it wasn't "Potty or Weasel" no they abandoned her long ago leaving her live on in dark and misery. She slowly opened her eyes only to find she was there alone all that could be seen were foot prints imprinted in the wet grass heading towards the castle from where she lay there confused and lost of why someone would want to save her. She slowly got up and made her way to the castle wondering who would care enough to save someone who had no will to live.  
  
Later that night Hermione walked into the Great Hall searching for a place to sit for dinner. She made her way to the end of the table where noone sat everyone was to busy swooning over what the "Famous Potter" was eating for dinner and of course there right along with him was his little lap dog Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust but however she began to think of how she was so looked up to for her good grades, and her wittiness. A lot had changed in over a year it amazing how the truth is told about people who you thought were your friends..  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room arguing over when they were going to start writing their Potion Essay. When suddenly Hermione spoke up and said, "I am so tired of fighting with you two, if you wanna pass this damn class then don't come to me I am tired of always helping and helping when is it Hermione's turn to actually do something on her own all I do is things you guys wanna do nothing ever for me, I am tired of it if you ever have something better to do that fuckin mooch off me come and talk!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione sat there as a silent tear slid down her face that was the last time she ever talked to her two "friends." She shifted her eyes around the Great Hall thinking about how sad it will be to leave this place behind these walls held many secrets about her that noone will ever know or even bother to get to know if that.  
  
Hermione silently ate the last of her dinner and left the Great Hall not knowing that the one person she least expected was watching her every step until she was out of sight. Draco Malfoy then began finishing his dinner also then silently slipping away from his gang of nitwits followed the same way Hermione to the Head Boy/ Head Girl Dormitory.  
  
Okay guys that the First Chapter of A Love Newly Found. Once again please review. I will give you a pickle! Lol Well off to start the second chappy...Bye! Niki  
  
Story © by Niki AkA GrumpiFaerie 


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I don't own any Harry Potter characters just the plot of the story.  
  
Draco Malfoy made his up the stairs noticing a slump figure at the top of them, his heart raced not knowing what to do he quickly made his way up. As he came closer he saw that it was Hermione her chest heaving deeply she was crying. Draco slowly lowered himself next to her not to startle her.  
  
What am I doing she is just a mudblood to me nothing more but for a reason I feel some sort of a connection with her. Not noticing what he was doing he slowly pulled her into him.  
  
Hermione felt her self being pulled from her place on the floor and into a warm place. She began to wonder if she was dead until she was jerked back to reality when she heard the voice of a male.  
  
"What do you want Ferret?" she asked in a voice of poison.  
  
"Nothing I thought you were someone else," came the irritated voice of Draco  
  
After shooting daggers at each other Hermione turned on her feet and around the corner she went. Draco slowly followed suit, wondering what could of happened he should not be having feelings for someone that was below the dirt he walked in earlier that day. But yet he found her presence addicting. Still wondering he walked through the portrait into the common room only to hear it filled with the loud music of what he had learned was a Band called Three Days Grace. The familiar tune began to ring through the walls of his room and he began to hear Hermione half singing half screaming to the lyrics.  
  
I could be mean  
  
I could be angry  
  
You know I could be just like you  
  
I could be fake  
  
I could be stupid  
  
You know I could be just like you  
  
You thought you were standing beside me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
I could be cold  
  
I could be ruthless  
  
You know I could be just like you  
  
I could be weak  
  
I could be senseless  
  
You know I could be just like you  
  
You thought you were standing beside me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
  
Want me to  
  
You thought you were standing beside me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
I could be mean  
  
I could be angry  
  
You know I could be just like you  
  
After that song had played it was silent Draco heard a soft knock at his door, mumbling under his breath about lack of privacy he opened it to find Hermione standing there.  
  
Hermione brushed past him and went to sit on his bed. Draco smirked he knew she couldn't resist him. But Hermione began talking. "Draco I have to talk to someone if I don't I will surely do something to myself that I will regret," a silent tear slid down her cheek and without realizing what he was doing Draco used his thumb to wipe it away and he spoke "Go ahead mudblood amuse me." Hermione went to get up she was not going to be treated like this she would just go ahead and jump like she planned earlier but wait...someone had saved her. Draco shook his head and she could have sworn he said something so she leaned in closer to hear "I'm sorry" was all she heard Draco Malfoy apologizing to her she was so shocked she fell back onto the bed.  
  
Draco simply sat down and looked and Hermione she had definetly changed in a year her once frizzy hair was now black with blue highlights that was totally straightened, she was no longer wearing her school uniform also and he noticed that she was wearing her own style with tight dark denim jeans that clung to her and a large black t-shirt which had the words "Hey look the Circus is in town, Lets go see if your mom is working" he was wondering what on earth a circus was when Hermione began talking about everything on her mind.  
  
He listened for over 3 hours about the life of pain that had only happened to this girl in the past year she couldn't have been more than 16 yet but all the things she had been through were more than he had been through in 5 years. As she finished her story he began to tell her his, he didn't know why it was just something that happened not caring if she told anyone which he knew she wouldn't. As he finished his story he noticed Hermione had been paying attention to him the whole time unlike his "friends". Without any warning at all Hermione hugged him and turned to leave but he still embraced her. "I want to thank you for just listening to me, noone has done that for me ever" came his reply and before she had a chance to speak he gave her a quick kiss.  
  
Hermione not expecting this didn't kiss back however the kiss was so quick she barely felt his lips brush against hers. "Thank you also you're the only person who has listened to me in the past year" with that she turned around and walked out of the room into hers.  
  
That night both lay in their beds wondering what had happened just only hours before. In no time at all both fell into a sleep that had been the best in a long while.  
  
The song lyrics I used were Three Days Grace – Just Like you  
  
This is the end of Chapter 2 of A Newly Found Love. Please review what you think!  
  
Story © by Niki AkA GrumpiFaerie 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any Harry Potter character. I only own the story plot. Now with out further ado here is chapter 3.  
  
The next morning Hermione awoke around 10 since there was no school that day she gathered her things to take a long refreshing shower she felt so much better now that her mind was clear and fresh. After taking a long 30 min. shower and passing a mumbling Draco she walked into her room to get some clothes, she chose black tight denim jeans and a large red t-shirt that said "Some mornings its just not worth fighting the clowns under my bed" in black letters, then she magically dried and straightened her hair and changed her highlights from blue to red. After she applied her makeup she headed out of her room only to see Draco sitting in the Common Room listening to Magical Headphones as she passed him she recognized the band playing as Seether ft. Amy Lee – Broken. Hermione closed her eyes and let the music swallow her into it.  
  
I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph; Not know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
Cause Im broken when Im lonesome  
  
And I dont feel right when youre gone away  
  
youre gone away; you dont feel me here anymore  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
Theres so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
Cause Im broken when Im open  
  
And I dont feel like I am strong enough  
  
Cause Im broken when Im lonesome  
  
And I dont feel right when youre gone away  
  
Cause Im broken when Im open  
  
And I dont feel like I am strong enough  
  
Cause Im broken when Im lonesome  
  
And I dont feel right when youre gone away  
  
As the song ended she opened her eyes and notice Draco was wearing muggle clothes. He had on Black Cargo Pants and a black t-shirt that said, "What doesn't kill you, will only require brief hospitalization," and his hair, which was now black with bright green highlights gently, fell into his face. Hermione hated to admit it but he looked hot! He looked up and noticed her staring and smiled not smirked but actually smiled at her she warmly smiled back. However Draco quickly realized what was going on and said "Stop looking at me like that mudblood you might soil my clothes with your stare."  
  
Hermione quickly shot back with "Stop being such a ass all the god damned time, you play on and on like you want to be my friend and then you shoot me right back down the fuckin drain, I should just go ahead and fuckin kill myself its not like anyone will actually miss me." With that said Hermione ran into her room slamming the door.  
  
She quickly went to her drawer and pulled out her knife and lifted up her pant leg and began cutting at her ankles, there were lots of angry scares that shown bright red but she didn't care this was her relief to the world it made her forget what was going on around her. As the blood slowly slithered down her foot it landed with a splat on the floor, Draco walked in to apologize for acting how he did he saw what she was doing and quickly walked over and snatched the knife.  
  
"Listen to me, I know what its like cutting is not a good habit trust me I know there were times when I was rushed to the Hospital due to it," Draco lifted up his arm and showed her his wrist deep scars that were now fading showed and he lifted up his shirt showing her the scars on his side that were now beginning to slowly fade like those on his arm. Hermione began crying not knowing what to think she quickly grabbed a hold of him and he fell to the floor with her. For the rest of the night they just lye there talking about how they tried to get it over with before there time and how Draco had ran away from home after his mother died and he now lived off the streets. Neither was sure about what happened that night but magic was certainly flying through the air and that night a bond was made that they would be friends and try to help each other get on with their life.  
  
The song on I used was Seether Ft. Amy Lee – Broken. Well chapter three is done and I am not sure how many chapters this story will take but I hope it keeps your interest. In the next chapter Draco finds out about the little kiss he gave Hermione in chapter 2 and why she never kissed back was she shocked? Was she scared? Was it her first? Read more to find out! Bye Bye Niki  
  
Story © by Niki AkA GrumpiFaerie 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any Harry Potter people just the plot evil laugh mwahahaha  
  
Draco woke to a warmth on his side and slowly opened his eyes to the sleeping figure of Hermione, Draco just lye there watching each inhale and exhale that Hermione made. She looked so peaceful in her sleep like nothing in the world mattered. Draco slowly slid his arm out from under her and she moaned and grabbed onto his shirt, "So much for that plan" he mumbled falling back to sleep.  
  
After about an hour Hermione began to stir, she noticed Draco lying there looking so peaceful she silently stood and grabbed her shower stuff for a quick shower. When she walked out of the bathroom into her room she noticed Draco was gone and could here shuffling from his room, she decided this was her chance to get dressed. Hermione looked through her wardrobe and decided on a pair of black jeans and a navy blue hoodie that was quite large on her that represented her favorite character the Cheshire Cat, after she was dressed she plopped in front of the mirror deciding how to do her hair she decided on magically changing into navy almost black blue and then straightening it while having little braids randomly throughout it. She then applied her makeup, which of course consisted of dark colors and grabbed a book to read while waiting for Draco to get out of the shower.  
  
Draco walked out of the shower to his room in only a towel not noticing the eyes of his once enemy peeping over the top of her book. When he entered he walked straight over to his closet and picked out a pair of black cargo pant with a black Slipknot hoodie. He then transformed his hair to black with navy highlights once again letting it fall freely into his face.  
  
Draco liked to dress this way it felt more comfortable to him then dressing in his clothes his father had once expected him to wear. As he walked into the Common Room he saw Hermione and had to make a second look he didn't recognize her at first she looked so much better than the night before she actually had color to her and she was smiling at him, he was beginning to like her but he would never admit it.  
  
Hermione beamed as Draco walked out of his room for the first time in 6 years he looked happy to be around her, also she felt so much better she even magically gave herself a light tan so she didn't look like death coming. Hermione sat there pondering the feeling he gave her when he walked in and as much as she hated to admit she was beginning to like him but she would never say it to anyone.  
  
"Hermione I have something I need to ask you," asked Draco  
  
"Yepp go ahead and shoot away," she said  
  
"Well remember a few days ago when I erm kissed you?"  
  
"Ummm yah why?"  
  
"Well why didn't you kiss back or anything I mean I understand if I scared you but I thought maybe we could try again?"  
  
"Draco I cant I'm scared, you don't understand what its like for me to do that, I mean I have never kissed any one before and I guess I got scared please don't make fun of me"  
  
"Hermione you could have just told me or pushed me away I wouldn't have done it if I knew"  
  
With that Hermione slowly moved her head towards Draco and placed a kiss on his cheek, Draco just smiled and moved in slowly to kiss her on the lips when there lips made contact both thought at the same time unknowingly "wow this is truly magic." They parted slowly away looking each other into each other's eyes searching for the same thing as the other. However they were jerked back to reality when a knock came to the portrait door.  
  
Draco went to open the Portrait whole only to find a package addressed to him and Hermione. He carried it over to her and the both took a side and ripped revealing a letter that read...  
  
Dear Hermione and Draco,  
  
Hermione and Draco I want to inform you that I am proud of you both for taking responsibility in your Head duties while even keeping the highest marks in you classes. Also Hermione I have found news about your parents and I am not sure if you would like anyone to know quite yet so come see me tonight after dinner. Draco I am pleased to inform you that your father has been taken is as prisoner on the light side, however due to his capturing his death sentence is still not set. Therefore I am pleased to inform you that the Malfoy Manor and all inside now belongs to you since you are the only living Malfoy left. Sorry but I must go duties call!  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts,  
Sir Albus Dumbledor  
  
DINNER THAT NIGHT  
  
Draco and Hermione sat at there own table avoiding the real world. They talked about what was on their mind not paying any attention to the people that were watching. However after dinner Hermione made her way to the Head Table where she awaited Dumbledor to speak.  
  
"Hermione my dear please follow me to my office" "Okay sir is there something did you find out who did this to my parents?"  
  
"No, however the news I wish to inform you may come as a shock"  
  
"Okay sir I have been through a lot and I doubt that this will be much worse"  
  
"Hermione you were adopted your father was Voldemort's highest servant next to Lucious your family was the most well known and powerful Wizarding Family next to the Malfoy's, and now that this information has been told to you, you are going to be resorted into Slytherin and your natural appearance will show tonight at midnight and to all of Hogwarts you will now be known as Hermione Ann Resque"  
  
Hermione just sat there in a state of shock when she finally spoke "What do you mean my natural appearance will show tonight at midnight"  
  
"Ahh my dear Hermione your family put a spell over you when you were a baby to make you appear different so that noone will know who's child you were, they were in hiding from Voldemort after he lost power afraid that they would be next, so they put you for adoption for safety and that's when the Granger's adopted you"  
  
Hermione jumper up without saying a word and ran to the Head Dormitory. Draco was lying there on the couch waiting for her to come back from Dumbledor, as she entered he went to ask and was answered by a slamming door. Hermione threw herself on her bed muttering spells to make her hair go back to her chestnut brown color and her eyes were now back to a rich honey color after that she muttered a spell to take her tan off and her skin was now a natural creamy white.  
  
Draco walked to her door and knocked softly, she quietly opened the door and moved aside to let him in, her make up was running down her face along with the never ending flow of tears. He looked at her questionably and she began to spill her story out to him taking brakes to gather herself enough to talk, after she was finished he took her in his arms and held her until her alarm clock rang which she set for 10 o' clock that night so she would have time to prepare herself for the change.  
  
Hermione raised herself up from his arms and went to the bathroom for a shower as she was in there she once again contemplated suicide noone would care, without another thought walked from the shower grabbing her towel and made her way over to the medicine cabinet where the pills she pulled out the bottle. She had lifted the first pill to her mouth and was ready to swallow as Draco burst into the room and smacked the bottle out of her hand and took the one pill from her mouth.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing you can't go on like this your gonna kill yourself then your gonna hafta kill me first I don't know what I will do without you around, lately I seem to have developed feelings for you and I won't sit around and watch your every fucking move if you feel the same way towards me please don't do this anymore I have been where you are and trust me you don't wanna go no more deeper please trust me enough to help you even though I have been a ass all these years, you wanna know who saved you that night when you tried to jump into the lake I did and I did it because I knew you would eventually thank me not now, not later, but someday you have so much to live for and I want to be there with you to experience it."  
  
Hermione just looked at him with utter confusion and suddenly a light began to glow around her it was midnight and the change had begun.  
  
Mwahahaha you thought I was gonna keep goin but I left you with a cliffhanger!!!!! Hehe yes I know I am just so mean well keep checkin back for a update it will hopefully be soon! Please review! Thanks Niki  
  
Story © by Niki AkA GrumpiFaerie 


	5. Chapter 5

I own no Harry Potter things only my plot  
  
Draco was thrown backwards as a bright green light filled the room surrounding Hermione he quickly glanced at his watch it was 12:00 midnight. Hermione suddenly began to tingle as she felt her body begin to transform her shoulder length hair began to extend to the small of her back and turn jet black, her eyes were next they turned from honey brown to a deep blue like the ocean, next was her body her skin burned at its color turned to a natural olive color her body took the shape of a more girlish figure.  
  
Soon the light subsisted and Hermione collapsed to the ground and Draco rushed over to her to see what had happened. He took one look at her and noticed how pretty she truly was even though she was pretty before she was even more now. Draco scooped her up and carried her to her bed she must wake for classes the next and he set off to bed him self.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Hermione awoke with a start glancing at the alarm clock 5:57 a.m., slowly she made her way to her vanity and picked up her shower stuff only to drop it again at one glance in the mirror. She surveyed herself and noticed at once her parent most have been great looking for once she was not shy to admit she was hot! She once again grabbed her stuff and made her way to the shower, in the shower she noticed her body had changed in size her stomach was firm and her chest was larger, which she was not sure if she liked. After her shower she made her way to her wardrobe and picked out a pair of tight low rise black jeans and a large black t-shirt that said, "Don't be offended if I just turn around and walk away..." in red letters. She next did her hair she highlighted it red to match her shirt since her hair was already black, then she just applied foundation and eyeliner w/ mascara. She quickly threw on her new Slytherin robes and walked into the common room to wait for Draco.  
  
Draco woke from his sleep at 6:15 a.m. and made his was to the shower, after a shower he walked into his bedroom to chose his clothes. He settled on baggy blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a cow that said "Don't tip me over you freakin hillbilly." After he was dressed he made his hair go back to his platinum blond color for the day and quickly slipped on his robes to meet Hermione in the Common Room.  
  
Hermione and Draco parted with a quick kiss unsure what this met before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione forgot that she had changed appearance and houses so she went to sit at the Gryffindor table in her usual lonesome spot. Dumbledor rose to speak and began with a Hermione's change...  
  
"Attention everyone, I would like to inform you about your fellow student Hermione. She has recently discovered that she is in fact a pureblood a rich one at that; also she has switched houses from Gryffindor to Slytherin and you may also notice a change in her appearance."  
  
With that said he sat down and the Great Hall erupted into loudness discussing the new Hermione, who had suddenly disappeared out of the Great Hall followed by the famous Harry Potter.  
  
"Hermione wait up we need to talk," yelled Harry  
  
"What the hell do you want from me you fucking good for nothing piece of shit"  
  
"Calm down I just think we should get to know each other again..."  
  
Harry then lunged toward Hermione covering her mouth so that she couldn't scream. He then dragged her to the closet and began ripping off her clothes. The whole time her mind was racing of what to do she couldn't kick him he was to close against her and screaming and biting was out because she couldn't open her mouth. He talked viciously to her the whole time calling her things from a trader to a dirty whore. Harry roughly bit her neck and she winced as he said, "Take it bitch there is more coming to you."  
  
Hermione lay there her mind racing she always thought her first time to be gentle but instead her ex-best friend was raping her. He unzipped his pants and took off her jeans roughly and then everything went black to Hermione. The next thing she knew, she was in her bed that was full of teachers and Slytherin students talking about what had happened.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione  
  
Dumbledor spoke "When we found you, you were covered in blood and you were bruised and beat severely."  
  
"Harry where is Harry?"  
  
"He has been expelled and sent to Azkaban for the remainder of his life he has left, he is suppose to get The Kiss tomorrow evening, for it is a very, very large rule broken for raping someone. He will be gone by tomorrow therefore he won't ever strike again."  
  
Hermione sat up noticing she was in a Korn shirt and a pair of shorts, who had changed her clothes and cleaned her she wandered but Draco walked in clearing everyone away.  
  
"Hey" he said gently  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hermione I am sorry I should have followed you or something"  
  
"Draco no its not your fault its mine I should have ran while I could have, its just I am afraid now to ever trust someone its so scary not knowing if you are gonna make it through something"  
  
"Wait why have you tried to you know then and I have been the one to save you from it"  
  
"Because at the time when I have tried to kill myself I have lost the will to live, and today I felt happy actually I was ecstatic that maybe something was going to happen between us. I have had feelings for you since 1st year but mainly this year is when they began to come out."  
  
Draco moved the black strand of hair from her face and gently kissed her looking into her eyes before saying  
  
"Hermione I have had the same feelings I could never do anything about it, I want to ask you something..."  
  
"Yes?" she said looking into his eyes  
  
"Will you be mine I promise I will treat you like a queen I never want to lose you"  
  
"Draco...I am sorry I just can't right now, you wouldn't understand"  
  
With that Hermione got up and walked into the bathroom locking the door leaving a very heart broke and confused Draco.  
  
Hahaha you thought they were gonna be together didn't ya?!?! : P fooled ya! Well keep checkin back for an update Im not sure when I will update again I am getting writers block so soon enough I hope I will get my insperation back.  
  
Story © by Niki AkA GrumpiFaerie 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any Harry Potter people! Just the plot!!!  
  
Hermione slid down the back of the bathroom door thinking about what she had done, she had let the only one she cared about in this world down. Draco would never forgive her most likely and she would once again be in this world alone.  
  
Draco just sat there thinking about what she had said. Yes he would have understood he confessed his life out to her practically trusting her with his life, he would not give up he already lost his mother, his mother was the only one he cared for before he left and lived off the streets for a year and when he heard about her death he lost it. But now he thought he had something better Hermione but she had just tore his heart into little pieces and left him there.  
  
Draco heard crying from the bathroom followed by a thud. His heart raced he magically opened the door to find the body of Hermione on the floor sitting there looking at him.  
  
"I am so sorry! I love you and I don't know why I did that to you" Hermione said as she lifted herself up and went to hug him.  
  
Draco stood there embracing her taking in her smell before letting her go looking her in the eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry to I should have told you sooner" Draco said into her neck  
  
Hermione looked up into his eyes and kissed him. Draco looked at her questionably before recapturing her mouth in his. He slowly went backwards until he felt himself hit the bed then turned her around and gently laid her on it.  
  
"Draco stop I can't not yet please don't get mad at me I know I led you on to this point but everything that happened with Harry I just don't think I am ready."  
  
"Hermione for you I would wait until the world ended"  
  
Hermione smiled and pulled him down next to her falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The next day Hermione woke up next to Draco she gently moved his hair out of his face and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey" came his groggy voice  
  
"Hey" she replied back  
  
Hermione sat up pulling her black hair into a pony tale before getting up to get her shower things. She walked her way to the shower and returned in a half a hour to find Draco back asleep, seeing how they had classes in a hour she walked over to him and shook him awake sending him on his way so she could get dressed.  
  
Hermione walked over to her wardrobe and chose a pair of jeans and a t- shirt that said, "Bite me and I will Bite Back" and just left her now straight black hair hang down with no makeup. She then quickly put on her Slytherin robes to find a note attached to it, it read...  
  
Hermione,  
  
I am sorry about not treating you the way a friend should treat you. I heard about what had happened to Harry and I think his death should be more painful than what they did to him. Mum said that she was dearly sorry about everything that had happened lately. I want us to be friends like we were please meet me in the Great Hall today after classes bring Draco if you would like.  
  
Love Always,  
Ron and Ginny  
  
Hermione sat there as a silent tear fell only to be caught by Draco's thumb.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
  
She just handed him the letter, after reading he hugged her and they walked hand and hand to their first class of the day.  
  
After Classes  
  
Draco and Hermione walked hand and hand to the Great Hall to find Ron and Ginny waiting for them. Hermione, Draco, and Ginny all became close friends at once surprisingly enough despite all their pasts. Ron however seemed not to be interested he was upset the rumors of Hermione and Draco were true so he left early leaving the three to talk. Ginny and Hermione talked about everything while Draco sat there listening to their girl talk until Neville (Ginny's b/f) walked in. Draco and Neville became friends surprisingly enough due to the fact of how Draco had treated everyone in the past, but now seemed different his father wasn't there to breath down his neck and telling him what to do and when to do it. Draco seemed happy to actually for once have a girlfriend whom he loved, and friends he can actually trust. However soon enough it was time to go to bed due to the fact classes ended for Winter Break.  
  
After another round of showers and a brief snog Hermione and Draco went to their own bedrooms for a good sleep.  
  
Not much happened here in this chapter but this is it. Thanks for reading 


End file.
